


Missing

by Westery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery
Summary: Эту бездну не излечить в груди





	Missing

Говорить: «Я правда в порядке, Сэм» —  
До смешного просто. Сложнее явью  
Сделать ложь.  
Прости, у меня совсем  
Не выходит, я при себе оставлю

Это горе. Нет, не исправить и  
Не уменьшить боль, разговором сотым  
Эту бездну не излечить внутри.  
Если честно, вслух о тебе хоть что-то,

Даже по прошествии стольких дней,  
Без запинок или без сбоя пульса —  
Так же сложно, знаешь ли.  
Но трудней —  
Не просить у неба, чтоб ты вернулся.

Разве это можно вообще принять?  
Я устал «в порядке всё будет» слушать.  
Ты исчез, но все ещё — часть меня.  
Твоё «мы» впечатано прямо в душу,

Но приносит в мысли такой бардак…  
Потому что больше не есть — мы были.  
Не срываться сложно, но,  
**Кас, не так,**  
Как к твоей пустой приходить могиле.


End file.
